Willing
by Brittany Legere
Summary: Will/Finn, from Finn's realization of Quinn being pregnant, to when he's told that Puck is the father. 3 scenes, kind of. Hope you enjoy it!


The title "Willing" came from an attempt to mash up Will and Finn, and then for some reason it just kind of, fit into the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After Finn collapses into Will's arms, once he learns he's got a baby on the way -

WILLS POV

"Finn, I gotta know. What's happening?"

"Quinn… She… We…"

He couldn't even get the words out, it was heartbreaking.

"Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay." I brought him close to me again, and he clung to me like a child.

_Will, he is a child, what are you talking about?_

_Shut up! He's a senior!_

_That doesn't mean you can __**be**__ with him._

_Shh._

… My brain was an interesting place.

"You don't have to tell me right now, just take a deep breath, the world isn't falling apart, you're fine."

We stood there for ten more minutes, Finn sobbing into my shoulder and me comforting him wordlessly, till I felt him shift and let him go.

"How are you feelin'?" I patted him on the shoulder warmly.

He sniffed. "Thanks for just… being here. You're really cool Mr. Schue."

"Hey, you can call me Will, alright? When we're outside of class, and Glee."

Finn smiled. "That sounds great… Will."

I got shivers as soon as he said my name.

_Will, get a hold of yourself._

_ I told you to shut up!_

FINNS POV

It's been about a month since Quinn told me, and a week since I told my mom. She was surprisingly fine with it. Maybe it was the fact that I was crying in her arms that made her keep her cool, I dunno.

_I thought babies were the ones that cried, Finn. Not fathers._

_ Well maybe I'm a baby!_

Mr. Sch… I mean, Will.

Has been great through all of this.

Mom suggested I go for coffee with him today to just, talk things out. I think she feels bad that I haven't really had a father figure through this. Someone to model myself after. And I don't think she wanted to put any pressure on Burt to try and do it, they were only dating after all. (All that is still a weird thought to me…)

So, I did. I don't know what it was about him… He just made me feel better about all of this. I felt like… Safe around him, because I didn't have to be strong around him. And I knew he could handle me at my weakest. (See crying scene… I still can't believe I bawled like that.)

"Hey Finn, how are you?" He hugged me, and I hugged back. Maybe holding on for too long.

We met up at Timmy's for lunch, grabbing a sandwich and soup each, and we sat across from each other at the table, enjoying each other's company.

Will shifted uncomfortably. "How's uh, Quinn?"

I looked down, not sure how to answer. "She's been hanging around Puck a lot lately…"

Will looked up immediately, and then decided to hold back whatever he was going to say. Was that hope in his eyes?

"I… Wanted to talk to you about something."

Whoa. That was definitely a foot touching my leg. I-

Did he like me?

More importantly, did I like him?

"Hey Finn!" a pair of lips found their way to my cheek, and they weren't the ones I were thinking of.

Will immediately retracted his leg to his side of the table, and I almost moved mine with his, till I remembered who was beside me.

"Oh, Quinn! Hey. Um. What's up? How's it going? What's crackin?"

"Not much… Am I interrupting something?"

I looked at Wi-… Mr. Schue, and he smiled up to the blonde beside me.

"Not at all Quinn, take a seat."

We sat there for about 17 minutes (I wasn't counting…) listening to Quinn complain about Rachel, and Sue. She finally had to leave for Cheerios practice, and I might have said goodbye too happily. I just wanted to spend time with … Will.

We talked a little about Quinn, but conversation switched, and we started talking about sports. School. Home-life. Anything and everything under the sun, and I never noticed, but at some point our ankles had locked around the others feet. My legs were so stiff, nervousness getting to me. We just, fit. In a strange, and unexpected way.

-Next month-

I was furious. I was furious, and nothing could stop me.

"Tell me the truth!"

"Finn, calm down."

"No! They're lying to me!"

I felt bad pushing Will away from me like that, but I couldn't handle myself. I was shaking, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins, I couldn't control it.

Quinn walked towards me, the girl I thought was an angel. The girl I trusted, so so much.  
It was obvious to me now that I shouldn't.

"Puck's the father. I'm so sorry."

I stormed outside the classroom, kicking over a few chairs, and to be honest, I didn't really know where I was going till I got there.

I found myself sitting in the auditorium, on the edge of the stage with my head in my hands. The bell rang for third period, and I seriously did not care. I feel like I lost a child, and it didn't even exist yet.

She.

She didn't exist yet.

I couldn't bear to stand still with all of this adrenaline, it was freaking me out. I got up to go run laps around the field, it always made me feel better, but something stopped me. A warm hand on my shoulder. I reached backwards, already knowing who it was, and I felt Will hug me from behind. I put my head in my hands once again, my fingers threading through my messy hair, and Will kissed me on the head. My adrenaline was peaking, but for a different reason. We had never been this close before, but I wanted it, I needed it, especially now.

I needed him.

WILLS POV

I don't know how, but I knew he would be here.

I found him sitting here, and I hugged him, because I knew I could say nothing to make him feel better. I was astonished that Quinn could ever do that to a man who loved her, remembering the same thing had happened to me.

"I can't feel anything anymore!" He trembled, and hopped off the stage to stare up at him from where he was sitting on the edge.

"This is feeling," I wiped tears off of Finn's face, calming his heart from racing. "So is this." I put my hand over his heart, thankful he didn't swat it away.

_Maybe you do have a chance, Will._

_ … Okay I can't deny that. Maybe you do._

"Finn, I know this is strange of me, but, I have a song I'd like to sing to you."

He looked into my eyes, wanting, questioning, and nodded, still sniffling and trying to catch his breath.

I backed up nervously, and looked him in the eyes.

I wanted him to know I meant every word.

_I lie awake again__  
__My body's feeling paralyzed__  
__I can't remember when__  
__I didn't live through this disguise_

_The words you said to me__  
__They couldn't set me free__  
__I'm stuck here in this life__  
__I didn't ask for_

FINNS POV

Will's voice always calmed something inside of me, a waterfall to the fire my anger had brought on so suddenly.

But, those words… Could he really mean what I think he meant?

_There must be something more__  
__Do we know what we're fighting for?__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

_With all these masks we wore__  
__We never knew what we had in store__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

He meant it. And he had to know, he had to know that I do too.  
I nodded to let him know I was going to sing, and stepped down from the stage's ledge to approach him, and take him by the hands.

_The storm is rolling in__  
__The thunder's loud, it hurts my ears__  
__I'm paying for my sins__  
__And it's gonna rain for years and years_

I liked Will. I liked Will Schuester, no. I loved him.  
And he needed to know.

_I've fooled everyone__  
__And now what will I become__  
__I have to start this over__  
__I have to start this over_

Will joined in, in perfect harmony, putting his arms around my waist.  
This was so new to me, but I could never ask for anything more.  
And for once in my life, I felt loved.  
With Rachel, I always felt needed. Kind of like a favourite toy, or a possession.  
With Quinn, I always felt obliged. Kind of like a servant to her highness. Something she didn't need, but something she used.

With Will…  
I just, felt.  
I felt love, and respect, and…

Life.

_There must be something more_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

_With all these masks we've wore__  
__We never knew what we had in store__  
__Breathe in breathe out__  
__Breathe in breathe out_

He touched my cheek, leaving me breathless, and he took a solo.

_I've fooled everyone__  
__Now what will I become__  
__I have to start this over__  
__I have to start this over_

I joined in, recollecting my focus.

_There must be something more__  
__Do we know what we're fighting for?__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

_With all these masks we wore__  
__We never knew what we had in store__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

_There must be something more__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__Breathe in, breathe out__  
__There must be something more_

We stopped singing, and enjoyed this special moment, alone in the auditorium, comfortable in each other's arms.

Words weren't needed.

I've found my man.

* * *

As you all know, I don't write Will/Finn, this is my first one!

I thought it would turn out awkward, or weird or something, because Finn didn't seem ready for Will's small advances, but for some reason, it just kind of... worked out in the end.

Hope you like it!

**Review for loves and cuddles.**


End file.
